Something Like Love
by RobinsRegina
Summary: AU: Robin and Regina get set up on a blind date with each other that is bound to go wrong. They both believe that this date is going to go awful, but they never suspected that they would actually like each other. (The rating is likely to change to M throughout the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Why the hell did I let Kathryn talk me into this, Regina thinks as she sits at the fancy Italian restaurant nervously twiddling her thumbs. She can't even remember the last time she has been on a date, so she has been fretting about this blind date since she woke up this morning. Kathryn had happily offered to babysit Henry, but that didn't stop his persistent questioning of where his mother was going tonight. Regina absolutely hates lying to her little prince, but she doesn't want to get his hopes up in case this date goes awfully which Regina is absolutely positive that this date will end up being a disaster. She merely told her son that she was meeting a friend and that was enough of an explanation for him. She smiles fondly to herself thinking about how it was only been six years since she adopted Henry. It was the best decision she has ever made and she wishes that he would stop growing up so fast.

Regina has never been a person who opens up to people and that is the number one reason she didn't want to go on this date. The things that have happened in her past have made her build so many walls around herself and those usually only come down when she is around Henry. It is so difficult for her to trust anyone. She grimaces when she starts thinking about the past and quickly pushes those thoughts away not wanting to think about them while waiting for her date to arrive.

Before she left the house she must have checked her reflection in the mirror about a thousand times. Her mother's words pierced through her, "you will never be good enough," and that was enough to bring tears to Regina's eyes. She feels stupid and oddly insecure about agreeing to go on this date.

Regina chose to wear a tight fitting red dress that hugged every curve and fell just above her knees. She paired it with a pair of her black pumps. She painted her lips a deep shade of red, but kept her makeup fairly simple. Her hair was slightly curled and fell just below her shoulders. Kathryn's jaw nearly touched the floor when she had seen Regina and said in these exact words, "you look smoking hot," and that caused Regina to burst out in a fit of laughter.

Regina looked at the time on her cell phone for the fifth time. It was nearly twenty minutes past the time that she and Robin was supposed to meet. She scowls at the thought that this date is already going bad and he isn't even here yet. Regina starts chewing nervously on her thumbnail hoping that she didn't get stood up. A few minutes pass and she begins to scroll through her phone in an attempt to look preoccupied, therefore she doesn't notice the man that is headed to her table. His thick English accent sounds, "are you Regina Mills?"

She jumps, startled by the man that is talking to her. Regina looks up from her phone and her jaw nearly drops. Robin is beyond hot. Kathryn had told her that he was handsome, but not _this_ handsome. His hair is neatly combed back and his beard is cleanly shaven. He is wearing a dark grey suit that nearly makes Regina's knees weak. Robin's eyes are this beautiful bright blue that she feels like she could get lost in. She notices that she has been staring too long when he clears his throat. She looks back up at him and he has a cheeky smirk on his lips. Regina flushes with embarrassment and slightly shakes her head while she smiles, "yes, and you must be Robin Locksley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Milady." Regina feels a smile creep onto her face once more. There is something about Robin that makes her feel a strange sense of security. She shakes the feeling off, knowing that she is being silly. she has only said a few words to him.

.::.

Robin was very nervous about this date to say the least and to make matters worse he is twenty minutes late. He hasn't been on a date since his son was born. His best friend Killian talked him into this date and if Robin is being completely honest with himself, he is a little afraid of the woman that he has set him up with, because Killian has dated some very questionable women. A little part of him thinks that this date is going to go horribly, but he remains optimistic.

The restaurant was stunning to say the least. There were flickering candles under the dim lights, soft music playing quietly, the smell of pasta and a lovely scent that he cannot place. Even if this date does go badly, at least the place is nice. He asked for his table and began to walk towards it. All of Robin's doubts about this date went out the window when he saw the breathtaking woman sitting down at the table looking about as nervous as he feels. He automatically feels like shit for making her wait twenty minutes for him. He takes a deep breath, trying to collect his nerves and he makes his way over to this stunning woman, Regina. He asks if she is Regina and it appears to him that he has startled her. She flushed a deep shade of red and Robin had to refrain a chuckle. _She looks quite adorable when she's flustered,_ Robin thinks to himself. As soon as she smiled Robin found himself addicted to her smile and he suddenly wanted to make her smile all of the time. Robin loves the way his name seems to effortlessly roll off of her tongue. Once he made her smile again, he knew that he was completely lost in Regina Mills. He has never felt this connected to someone in just a matter of seconds.

Robin sits down as Regina begins to speak. "You're late. That hasn't made a very good first impression Robin Locksley," Regina quips.

He looks down at his hands and lets out an embarrassed chuckle. "I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. My son wasn't very happy that I was leaving him for the night. He threw a giant tantrum insisting that if I didn't stay he was no longer going to talk to me. It took me a while to get him settled."

He notices that Regina's mood lightens at the mention of his son. "You have a son? What's his name? How old is he? I went through a similar phase with my son. He would never let me go anywhere without him. I would always get dirty looks anytime I left without taking him with me, which was often because of my job."

"His name is Roland and he is two. Who is your son? I'm glad it's not just my clinginess that has made him this way, or maybe it is. Are you clingy with your son? Roland goes through with his silent treatments. Every day after work he doesn't talk to me for about an hour," Robin chuckles. Maybe this blind date wasn't going to go as badly as he thought.

"He is Henry and he is six. I am extremely clingy with him. I don't think Henry would ever be able to go through with being silent with me. He is so talkative. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't breathe in between his sentences," Regina smiles fondly.

A few moments passed in an uncomfortable silence after talking about their sons. Robin wasn't sure what else to talk about and Regina didn't know what to say either. It has been so long since either of them have been on a date. They both stared at each other, trying to figure out what to say. Robin cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed about what he was about to ask. "So, what is your favorite color."

Regina let out a loud laugh that was music to Robin's ears. "What?" she asked through her chuckles.

Robin grinned, "Do you have anything better? We have to start somewhere. So, spill it."

Regina chuckled once again as she replies, "I guess you're right. It's black or red, depends on my mood."

Robin nods, "mines green."

"That is honestly the ugliest color you could pick."

"I don't believe so. Have you seen the color brown?"

"Fair point," Regina giggles.

Robin hesitates as he asks his next question not wanting to overstep. "If you don't want to answer this I completely understand, what happened between you and Henrys dad?"

Regina's face remains neutral, "nothing happened. I didn't have Henry with anyone. He is adopted. How about you?"

Robin nods appreciatively, "I find that amazing. You seem like a great person Regina." Robin takes a deep breath before answering her question. "Roland's mum passed away shortly after he was born. The doctors said that she had lost a lot of blood during his birth. She also almost lost Roland. It is a miracle that he survived."

Regina instinctively reached over and grabbed Robin's hand and soothingly rubbed the pad of her thumb on top of his hand. "I am so sorry."

He gives her a watery smile, "Thank you. This is the first date that I have been on since her passing and if I'm being completely honest, I am really glad that it is with you."

Regina blushes at his compliment, "I convinced myself that this date was going to be a disaster, but it turned out to be the exact opposite so far. I'm really glad that Kathryn talked me into this. This is quite embarrassing to admit, but I haven't been on a date since I was twenty-two."

"My friend Killian also talked me into this and I am also quite glad that he did. I cannot believe that no one has asked you on a date since you were twenty-two. They must be out of their mind," Robin replies sincerely.

"It's not that I haven't been asked out on dates I just always decline them. I am going to tell you something that I haven't told many people, but I'm not going to go into much detail about it. It is really hard for me to open up and trust people. I have had a rough past and I have always felt like I would be a burden to anyone who dated me. That is the main reason I was so hesitant to agree to go on a date with you," Regina says hesitantly.

Robin gives her a supportive smile, "I completely understand where you are coming from. Regina you never have to worry about being a burden to anyone. If they truly care about you, then your past shouldn't matter to them. You're past doesn't have to define you."

"Thank you Robin. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I might have a little idea," he quips.

They ask each other random, odd questions for a few minutes. Robin learns that Regina is American but of Latina descent. She is also a lawyer, which doesn't surprise him one bit. Regina is very straightforward and has an amazing personality. He also learns that people call her the Evil Queen which makes him explode with laughter. "You an evil queen? I can't see it."

She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and says in a deep voice, "that is only because you have yet to get on my bad side." Robin has to hold his sides from laughing so hard that time.

They continue talking for a while longer, until a waitress came up to their table to take their order. Regina's eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees what the waitress is wearing. The waitress, Ruby, is wearing the shortest skirt that Regina has ever seen and to top that off she is in a tight crop top. Regina glanced over at Robin and his eyes met hers. He was holding in his laughter at Regina's reaction. Regina looked at her menu and quickly chose the seafood pasta medley with water as a beverage. Robin chose to have the Chicken Milano with fettuccine and a water also. Ruby's eyes raked across Robin's figure and Regina scowled and cleared her throat. Ruby didn't seemed fazed and just smirked at Regina before she walked away.

"Who would dress that way to work? Did you see the way she was looking at you? She looked like she wanted to jump your bones right in front of me," Regina said with disdain.

Robin chuckled, "she just wants extra tips, which is something we are most definitely not giving her."

Regina let out a sound of relief, thankful that Robin isn't the type of guy that will fall for things like that. About twenty minutes later their food arrives. Regina looks down at the wonderful smelling food, wanting to devour it all in one bite. She takes a bite and a loud moan falls from her lips, "this is so good." Robin thought he couldn't become any more attracted to her and then that damn moan tumbled from her lips and he was a goner.

.::.

This date was going way better than Regina had ever imagined it going. Robin is one of the greatest guys she has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He is witty, intelligent, and extremely hot. She learned that she has quite a lot in common with him. Robin is a writer for musicians. He claims that he can sing very well, but writing is his passion. He even went as far to joke about writing a song for her one day, which made Regina's stomach flutter.

After their food arrived, they didn't talk much. They were both too busy devouring their amazing food. Regina chuckled when a little sauce got stuck in Robins stubble. She instinctively moved forward and wiped it off with the pad of her thumb causing Robins breath to slightly hitch. And then she did something Robin did not expect, she licked it right off of her thumb and insisted that it was so good and so he offered her a little bit of it and lifted his fork up to her mouth. She greedily ate the fettuccine and moaned in appreciation. "Everything here is so delicious." Robin merely nodded in response. Regina senses that something may be wrong, "I'm sorry. Did I overstep? I truly didn't mean to."

Robin quickly shook his head, "no you didn't overstep. I just noticed that I didn't even tell you how lovely you look tonight."

Regina gives him a toothy grin, "you clean up pretty well also."

Regina realizes how close their faces are. She can feel his breath hot on her cheek. She slowly looked down to his very inviting lips and subconsciously licked her lips before looking back up at his eyes. She felt herself once more getting lost in his beautiful eyes. She thought about leaning in to capture his lips with hers, but before she gets the chance to, Ruby comes over to the table and clears her throat. Regina jumps back and glares at Ruby. Ruby shrugs, "do you guys want anything for dessert?"

Robin and Regina look at each other in a silent agreement. Regina states, "no thank you. We are both rather full. Can we get the bill, please?" Ruby nods her head and walks away to get their bill.

Regina blushes a deep shade of red thinking about what she was just getting ready to do. Ruby returns with the bill and Robin snatches it before Regina even gets the chance to grab it. "You truly want to see the Evil Queen come out don't you?"

Robin guffaws, "possibly or maybe I'm just being a gentleman."

Regina retorts, "sure, I know you just want to see me evil. Does evilness turn you on Robin?" Regina freezes as the words come out of her mouth, regretting them instantly.

Robin chortles and winks playfully, "possibly."

Regina lets out a relieved sigh and playfully smacks his arm. "I knew it."

Robin pays the bill and leads Regina outside of the restaurant. "Did you drive here," he questions.

"No, I took a cab."

"Well, now there is no reason for you to take one back. Can I drive you home?"

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to put you through any trouble."

"It my pleasure, Milady."

Regina smiles brightly and climbs into the passenger seat. It's a short drive from the restaurant to her house, but she is going to savor every last moment of this date. "Do you mind if I choose the music," she questions.

"Not at all. Choose whatever you want."

Regina scrolls through a few stations before landing on one of her favorite songs, Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. "I love this song," Robin exclaims.

"Me too," Regina replies as she turns it up higher and begins to sing along with it.

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow. My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Robin smiles fondly at her and beings singing along with her. Before they know it, they are screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs, happy and carefree. Regina isn't the type of person to let her guard down, but for some odd reason she feels like she can do that around Robin. She looks over at him singing and smiles widely. His smile is quite contagious. The song ends and they both make eye contact and burst out laughing. This was definitely not how either of them imagined their night going and both are very grateful it turned out this way.

They arrived at her house and Regina found herself not wanting to leave him. "I had a great time tonight," she whispers.

"So did I. I would very much like to do this again sometime. Can I have your number?"

They quickly exchange numbers and they both sit in the car in silence, not wanting this night to end. "I'm so glad Kathryn talked me into this. And I'm so glad Killian talked you into this."

Robin chuckles, "me too."

"Well, I guess I should probably go now. I will see you later Robin." Regina goes to open the car door, but before she can Robin grabs her arm and places a hand on her cheek. He goes in to kiss her on the lips, but before he does, he thinks about it and plants a kiss on her cheek. Regina cheeks feel incredibly soft under her lips.

"See you around."

Regina blushes and steps out of the car. She places a hand on her still burning cheek and grins. She cannot wait until she sees Robin again.

 **Note:** _I got this idea from my best friend who just recently went on a blind date. This was intentionally going to be a one-shot, but half way through I changed my mind. Thank you for giving this a read. Please feel free to let me know what you think. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I realized that I had a few errors in the last chapter and I apologize for that. I don't have a beta yet, so I'll try to avoid as many errors as I can. I'm sorry that this took so long. I usually update a lot quicker, but I have a giant English project due soon. Enjoy and please review!_

.::.

Regina walks into her house with a big grin on her face, her mind is racing with thoughts of her wonderful date. She cannot believe that it went so well.

"Regina, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten," Kathryn says with a knowing smirk on her face.

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes, but a deep shade of red creeps up onto her face. She looks down trying to get her hair to cover the deep blush that has appeared on her cheeks. Kathryn yanks her onto the couch, "you have to tell me everything!" Regina giggles and Kathryn's eyes go wide.

"Did Regina Mills, the evil queen just giggle. You really must be smitten. Now spill and don't leave anything out."

Regina scoffs and playfully hits her best friend's shoulder before telling her about one of the best dates that she has ever been on. When Regina tells her about singing in the car with Robin, Kathryn squeals, she literally squeals and Regina has to refrain from rolling her eyes at her friend's excitement. Not once does the smile on her face leave, not even when she finished telling Kathryn everything.

"You really like this guy don't you?"

Regina's eyes water, "I really think I do and to be completely honest it scares the shit out of me. My track record with guys hasn't been the greatest." Regina shivers as she beings to think about her very brief relationship with Leopold.

Kathryn wraps her up in a tight hug and whispers, "not every guy will be like Leopold. And not every relationship will end like how yours did with Daniel. You can be in an amazing relationship Regina and I really hope that Robin can give you that. I am so proud of you for opening up and going on this date."

Regina pulls back from her friends embrace and gives her a watery smile, "I hope he can too."

.::.

Robin drives back to his house, his mind clouded with thoughts of Regina. During their date he could see how hesitant, she was to truly open up to him and Robin can't help but wonder what happened to her to make her put up all of these walls. Regina is alluring, smart, and intriguing. He had just been with her minutes ago, but he is already beginning to miss her. He has no idea what it is about her that is making him fall so quickly for her. Robin shakes his head at the thought. _What am I getting myself into?_

He pulls into his driveway. His house is a quaint little thing, and Robin has never felt more at home here. He makes a lot of money, but he likes to enjoy the little things. He is not one of those guys that lets money go to his head and change his personality. Having money does have its perks though, because he loves to spoil his boy. Robin is grateful to have big land considering how hard it is to come by in New York City. There is just something about the outdoors that brings him a sense of tranquility.

Robin steps onto his porch and opens the front door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up Roland and Killian. As soon as he walks in Killian rushes to him. Robin sighs and lets out a chuckle, "I should have known that you would have been waiting up for all of the details."

Killian grips his shoulder and gives him a little shake, "of course I am mate. Now if you don't tell me what happened, I just might have to strangle you."

Robin lets out another quite chuckle before he goes into a in-depth story of everything that happened on his date with Regina. He uses words like marvelous, unbelievable, and incomparable to describe the date. Killian keeps smirking until Robin tells him that all he did was kiss her on the cheek. Killian's jaw nearly drops to the floor. "She has you whipped, mate. You are describing her like she is the entire universe and you only gave her a peck on the cheek."

"I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Its been a while since she's been on a date and I didn't want to jump into anything too soon."

"I know it's been a while. Kathryn told me exactly how long, but I still can't believe you didn't make out with her. Hell, by the way you are describing her I would have definitely done more than just a small peck on the cheek."

Robin gives his friend a little shove, "piss off. You wouldn't even get that far. I just don't want to pressure her alright?"

Killian throws his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. I was just messing with you."

Robin gives him a genuine smile, "It is alright. I'm going to turn in for the night. Was Roland okay while I was gone?"

"He was a little upset that you left, but after a while he was fine."

"He always is. Thanks for taking care of him. If you want to stay here tonight you can."

"No thanks, mate. I should be going home. I have a date with my PlayStation."

Robin laughs, "alright, I'll see you later."

Robin walks upstairs to his son's bedroom and gives him a kiss on his forehead while he is sleeping. "I love you my boy," he whispers.

He gets ready for bed with one thing on his mind, Regina Mills. He realizes that calling her might be a bit straightforward, but he decides to take the risk and dials her number.

.::.

Regina is washing the make up off of her face when she hears her phone ring. She frowns as she walks over to her purse, _who would be calling at this hour?_ She picks up her phone and her heart beat begins to quicken as she sees the caller id. She quickly answers it, "Robin?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called," he replies nervously.

"No! Its fine. I'm glad you called. This is going to sound so stupid, but I kind of miss you." She regrets saying it as soon as she does. Regina never puts her heart on her sleeve and doing it for the first time in a long time is hard for her.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. I miss you too," he whispers like it's a secret.

Regina laughs softly, "I don't know what it is about you that makes me want to tell you everything that is on my mind, but I like it and it also scares me."

"I know how you feel. I feel like a teenage boy. I can't keep this smile off of my face or you out of my mind."

Regina grins and flushes a shade of red, glad that he can't see how his words affected her. She stays silent and Robin speaks, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I usually just say the first thing on my mind. I truly have no filter."

"They didn't make me uncomfortable at all. They just made me happy that I'm not the only one feeling this way," she admits.

"This may sound a bit straightforward, but can I see you tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a busy schedule for a few days, but maybe we could plan something on Friday," Regina says with a hint of desperation.

"Dating a busy lawyer, what am I getting myself into," Robin quips.

Regina panics, "oh, um... I'm sorry. If you don't want to see me anymore, I -"

"No, Regina that's not what I meant at all. You can't get rid of me that easily. I think you are going to be stuck with me for a while."

Regina lets out a relieved breath and wipes the tears out of her eyes. She's not used to a lot of people treating her so kindly, so she always jumps to the conclusion that people are always going to be disappointed with her and leave. "Well that all depends on how our second date goes, Locksley," she jokes.

"You wound me, Milady. Ye of little faith," he jeers.

She lets out a loud laugh, "I'm looking forward to you proving me wrong."

Robin grins, "I will definitely prove you wrong and I can't wait till it happens. I'm going to let you get some sleep. I wouldn't want you to be tired tomorrow. Goodnight Regina Mills."

"Until we talk again. Goodnight Robin Locksley," she says and ends the call.

Regina went to bed with a smile on her face already giddy for her next date with Robin.

.::.

Regina Mills is a divorce attorney, one of the best in New York City and she takes pride in that. The job is hard work, but she loves it. She hates seeing couples end, but fighting for their rights is what she is good at. But today she is distracted and her mind is filled with thoughts about Robin. Her mind has become consumed with him and she catches herself getting sidetracked with just the thought of him. "Snap out of it Mills," she scolds herself before one of her clients walks inside her office.

"Hey Emma, how are things with Killian going?" That name alone brings Robin into her mind, but there is no way that this Killian is the same one as Robins friend.

Emma sighs as she sits down on the chair in front of Regina's desk, "not so great. He is still refusing to sign the papers. I don't want this to be a messy divorce and you know that, but I don't know any other way to handle this other than coming to you."

Regina gives her a soft smile, "I understand and I promise you that I'll be here for you the whole way. You are not just a client of mine, you are also my friend."

"Thank you Regina. I love Killian and I think I always will, but this past year has been awful. He has been distant and we haven't been connecting. I don't understand why he won't agree to a divorce, it just doesn't add up. All we have done is fight and it isn't healthy. I've tried reasoning with him and we have gone to counseling, but nothing has worked. I just can't stay with him anymore."

Regina gives Emma a smile filled with sadness as she pats her hand, "I understand. I wish things were better. I have another client coming in soon and I have enough paperwork to last me weeks. Can you come in tomorrow so we can discuss this further?"

"Of course. Thank you so much, Regina. I really appreciate it."

"It's not problem, dear. I'm sorry that you are going through this."

Emma nods and walks out the door. Now, this is one of the reasons Regina doesn't enjoy her job. It kills her to see her friend going through this. She quickly gets ahold of her feelings as another client strolls into her office.

.::.

Robin wakes up to the shrill ring of his cell phone. He grumpily snatches it and almost yells, "what?"

"Woah, Mate. Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?"

"Killian, what do you need it is 8 in the morning," he says with a hint of annoyance.

Killian clears his throat as he holds back tears that are threatening to fall, "Emma is really going through with this divorce and I don't know what to do. I can't lose her."

"Then fight for her Killian. Fight like hell. Show her how much you mean to her. You are not going to want to hear this, but lately you've been shutting her out and that isn't going to help your case. You need to remind her of how much you love her."

Killian lets out a sad laugh, "Regina has made you quite the hopeless romantic."

"Yeah, she has," Robin says with a smile.

"I'm scared Robin."

"I'll be with you the whole time. There is no way I will ever leave your side."

They bid their goodbyes and Robin falls back asleep with high hopes and thoughts of Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger Warning: Emotional abuse and a type of self-hurt (just in the small flashback)**

The week goes by painfully slow without a single phone call from Robin. Regina has been dying to hear his voice again. She is beginning to realize that she is falling too hard and too quickly for him and she doesn't know what has gotten into her. She is usually so guarded and rarely lets anyone get through the walls that she has built up throughout the years. Regina is terrified that all this relationship will lead to is a giant heartbreak like most of her relationships end up, even her relationship with her mother almost lead to a giant heartbreak.

.::.

 _"When is daddy coming home?" Regina questions with her mouth full of food._

 _"Regina, dear swallow your food before you speak. Perhaps you should stop eating so much. You are beginning to look a bit pudgy and we wouldn't want that," Cora rudely criticizes. "Your father won't be home till late tonight."_

 _Regina looks down with embarrassment and sucks her stomach in. Regina has never been chubby or unattractive, but her mother has made her so very insecure about every little thing about herself. She slowly puts down her fork and stops eating and replies, "yes mother," and starts to leave the kitchen._

 _"And don't think I haven't seen you with that boy, Daniel. What have I told you Regina, love is weakness. Have I taught you nothing?" Cora yells at Regina as she is walking away._

 _"I know mother," Regina mocks and rushes to the bathroom._

 _She locks the door and strips out of her clothes. Regina stares in the mirror as she criticizes every little thing that her mother has critiqued about her. She squeezes the little bit of skin below her belly button. Tears spring in her eyes as she wonders why she can never be good enough for her mother. "Maybe if I was skinny and pretty she would love me," she whispers to herself before bending over the toilet, forcing herself to throw up the little bit of food that she ate for dinner._

 _She claws at her skin as she stands up and looks back in the mirror. "I'm worthless. I am a disappointment, a mistake. I don't deserve love," she sobs to herself over and over again._

.::.

Regina shakes her head to rid her mind of that painful memory. That was most definitely not something she needed to be thinking about at work. It has been an extremely long day for a Wednesday. It is nearly 8:00 and Regina is still filling out a bunch of paperwork. She absolutely despises nights like this. These are the nights she feels like a terrible mother for not getting to spend enough time with her son and not even being able to tuck him into bed.

Regina angrily runs her hands through her hair and lets out a frustrated sigh. She promised herself that she would not be absent in Henry's life like Cora was in her life but she is failing miserably. Regina has had late nights often this year and they are bothering her now more than ever. Kathryn always try's to reassure her and tell her how much of an amazing mother she is but at times like this Regina tends to forget all of the good things she had done for Henry and focus on the very few bad things that have happened.

She isn't sure what compels her to pick up the phone and call Robin but as soon as she does she regrets it. She should not be calling him when she feels so upset. She absolutely does not want to rely on him, so before he gets the chance to even answer her call she quickly ends it. Unfortunately for her, right after she ends the call he returns it.

.::.

Robin hears the shrill ring of his phone and rushes to it in hopes that Regina is calling him. He has wanted to call her, but didn't want to make her feel suffocated so he refrained from doing so. When he looks at the phone and realizes that it is her that is calling his heart starts to speed up until his phone stops ringing. He frowns and quickly calls her back and she finally answers on the fifth ring.

"Hello," Regina answers shakily.

"Are you alright?" Robin questions his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Regina replies unconvincingly.

"Well for starters, you called me and then ended it before I could answer and you seem upset. Please Regina, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you. I could even come over if you need me to."

Regina lets out a long sigh, "I don't need you to come over. I... I just... I feel like a terrible mother. What kind of mother can't even make it home in time to read her kid a bedtime story. I should be able to be there for Henry at all times, but my job prevents me from doing so. I love Henry and I'm so sorry that he has me as a mother," she says as a sob almost makes it way out of her mouth. "I don't want to burden you with all of this."

"You aren't burdening me with this," Robin replies with the utmost sincerity. "Regina, I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but I can automatically tell that you are a great mother. Every parent has had the same thoughts you are having. I used to feel exactly like that until I started working from home every once in a while. You are working to give Henry his best chance at having a good life. Don't ever say that you are sorry that he has you as a mother. You probably saved him from a terrible life in the foster system. You are the furthest from a terrible mother."

Regina is silent for a long time and all Robin can hear is the muffled sounds of her crying. "Regina," he whispers.

"Robin, thank you so much for saying that. No one has ever said anything that kind to me. I usually hate showing people the weak side of me, but I think I feel comfortable showing it to you and it kind of scares the hell out of me. I'm not the kind of person who tells people what she is feeling or what has happened in my past. I'm really bad at relationships and opening myself up. My past is especially hard to talk about and I know that I'm a really hard person to get to know. I won't blame you if you will eventually want to leave me," Regina sobs.

"I understand that it may be hard for you to open yourself up to me and that doesn't make me like you any less. I realize that you are taking a big step in showing me your emotions and telling me the little things about you. I believe that you are going to be worth getting to know no matter how long it may take."

"I'm so happy I met you Robin," she says as a smile creeps up on her face as the mood of their conversation beings to lighten.

"Believe me the feeling is very mutual," he replies with a slight chuckle. The conversation lulls into a comfortable silence before Robin breaks it. "I have been wanting to call you all week. I absolutely cannot wait to see you on Friday," he admits as his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"I've wanted to call you too, but I just didn't want to push anything too far if that makes any sense. Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?"

Robin chuckles, "I will never. You cannot make me budge on that. All you need to know is that I'm picking you up at seven and you need to wear something warm and not too fancy."

Regina lets out a playful sigh, "I guess I can let you surprise me just this once." She has always despised surprises. They always have her on edge and make her feel like something is bound to go wrong, but for some unknown reason this one doesn't bother her one bit. "You better not make me freeze my ass off, Locksley," Regina quips.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replies sarcastically. "I have to go put Roland to bed. Are you feeling better now?"

"So much better. Thank you so much for being here for me."

"It was my pleasure. I cannot wait to see you on Friday. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Robin."

Robin smiles to himself as the phone call ends and the words Marion said to him before she passed away replays in his mind, "you have to love again, darling. I want you and Roland to be happy." Tears being to form in his eyes at the memory, "I am trying to love again like I promised you I would, Marion. I miss you everyday and I will never forget my love for you."

.::.

Regina is in higher spirits on her way home from work after her call from Robin. She is even more excited about their date than she originally was and the thought of the ate has butterflies in her stomach just thinking about where he is going to take her. When she arrives home she still has a grin on her face and Kathryn notices it right away. "Does Robin have you grinning like a lovesick teenager again?" she jokes, happy to see her friend so happy.

Regina rolls her eyes at the comment and blushes when she replies, "possibly."

"I knew it," Kathryn exclaims raising her hands in the air.

"Will you be quite Henry is sleeping! How was he? Was he upset that I wasn't here in time to read him a bedtime story?" Regina questions Kathryn, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm not going to lie, he missed you, but he wasn't mad at you. He was more mad at me because I couldn't do the funny voices right like you can while reading him one of his fairy tale books," she chuckles.

Regina lets out a small chuckle, "I hate not being able to spend time with him. I love him so much and I know that I'm not my mother and that I treat him so much better than my mother has ever treated me but at times I feel like I am failing as a mother. I talked to Robin about this and he made me feel so much better, but I still have that nagging feeling in the back of my head that's telling me that I am a bad mother."

Kathryn moves towards Regina and wraps her up in a tight embrace, "you need to tell that nagging feeling to shut the hell up. You are the furthest thing from being a bad mother. You care so much for Henry and I can see how much love you have towards him. I know that you fear that some day you are going to become like your mother, but trust me when I say that you are nothing like your mother."

"I know. If I ever become like my mother you have to promise me that you will either find me some help or take Henry away from me."

"I promise."

Regina stays wrapped up in Kathryn's hug for a little longer before releasing her. "I am going to check up on Henry and head to bed. You are welcome to spend the night here if you wish."

"No thanks. I better head home and get some rest as well. I have a big meeting tomorrow. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight," Regina replies before rushing upstairs to check on Henry.

Before she enters Henrys room her phone dings alerting her that she has a text message and a bright smile appears on her face when she realizes that it is Robin.

 **Robin:** Are you feeling any better about the conversation we had earlier?

 _Regina:_ Yes, a lot better. Although I may be going a little crazy.

 **Robin:** And why is that?

 _Regina:_ I cannot stop thinking about our date. Trust me, Friday could not come faster.

 **Robin:** I am feeling the same way. I cannot wait to see your stunning face.

 _Regina:_ Now you have me blushing. What am I going to do with you, Locksley?

 **Robin:** I don't know. I guess you will have to find a way to punish me. )

Regina squeals and blushes profusely at his text and now she can't remove the smile that is plastered onto her face. Her small squeal must have stirred Henry since she is right outside of his room and she silently curses as he calls her name. She walks into his room and crouches by his bed. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you up," she sweetly tells him as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Its okay mommy. I like seeing you before I go to sleep," Henry tells her through his loud yawn.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get to put you to bed tonight."

"It's okay. You are here now."

"I love you sweetie. You need to go back to sleep and get some rest. I will see you in the morning," she softly whispers to him.

"I love you too mommy. You are the best mommy in the world."

Regina's eyes fill with tears as those words tumble out of her son's mouth. She kisses his forehead and leaves his bedroom to let a few of her tears of joy trickle down her cheeks. Another text from Robin interrupts her and she quickly walks back to her bedroom.

 **Robin:** I am sorry. I didn't mean to overstep.

 **Robin:** Regina, please answer me.

 **Robin:** I'm so sorry.

 _Regina:_ No need to be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry for making you worry like that. I accidently woke my son up and had to go check on him. You didn't overstep at all. Now I'm just trying to think of all the different ways I can punish you.

 **Robin:** Tease.

 _Regina:_ I do believe it was you who started this. Can you not keep up, Locksley?

 **Robin:** I like hearing my last name roll off of your tongue. I wish that I was talking to you on the phone right now.

 _Regina:_ That's not going to happen tonight. Henry is a light sleeper. Sometimes even the smallest of noises wake him up.

 **Robin:** That's not going to be good for our sex life.

 _Regina_ : We are just going to have to get creative. That is going to be a lot more fun.

 **Robin:** You are torturing me, Milady.

 _Regina:_ Just wait till we actually have sex. ;)

 **Robin:** You are killing me. I absolutely hate that I have to end this conversation, but my son is crying and I also bet that you have to be up early in the morning. I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Regina.

 _Regina:_ Goodnight Robin.

Regina shuts off her phone and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She cannot believe she flirted with Robin like that. She is usually never that bold or that sexual after only knowing a guy for less than a week, but everything just seems to be easier with Robin. "What has gotten into me," she whispers to herself before getting ready for bed.

.::.

Robin can not believe that conversation just happened. "That woman is going to be the death of me," he murmurs to himself before he goes to check up on Roland.

After he gets Roland settled, he gets himself ready for bed. While he is brushing his teeth he hears the shrill ring of his phone and quickly answers it. "Hello," he mumbles, mouth still full of toothpaste.

"Mate, I need your help. Emma is really going to go through with this divorce and I don't know what to do. She already has a lawyer and told me that there is no way in hell that I can ever win her back. I love her so much, Robin. I need her almost as much as I need air. What can I do to win her back? Also I really need a lawyer now too, and I have no idea how to even begin to find a good one," Killian yells desperately.

Robin spits out a gob of toothpaste before answering him, "The only thing I can think of that you can do to win her back is you have to look at all that you have done wrong. You and I both know that you haven't been the best in this relationship. I'm not saying that this should lead to a divorce because I know how much you love her Killian. I am completely on your side. You have to show her that you are willing to fight for this relationship. Now as for the lawyer I might have an idea. I don't know if she will be able to do it, but it is worth a shot. I know she could really help you through this divorce."

"Who is it?"

"The woman that you recently set me up with, Regina Mills."

"Why do you think she would help me? I barely even know the woman. I've only met her friend, Kathryn, at a bar once and that's how we set you both up. You both sounded perfect for each other."

Robin pauses, "wait... so you don't even know Regina? You just set me up with her through a woman that you met while working a shift at the bar. Jesus, I'm lucky that Regina turned out to be this great. She could have been a manic for all you knew."

"Woah, mate! I made sure that Regina was a wonderful woman. Trust me, I would never set you up with someone that I knew would be awful. How else did you think I set you up? You didn't know Kathryn so didn't that make you think that maybe I set you up with someone that I wasn't acquainted with," Killian states defensively.

"Okay, fair point. Now lets get back to your predicament. I'm not positive if she will help you but, it is worth a try. She doesn't seem like a person that would shut person in need down."

"Okay, I will let you work your magic. Goodnight, mate."

.::.

Thursday goes by in a blink of an eye and before Regina knows it, its nearly time to go on her date. Regina listens to Robin's advice and puts on a warm outfit. She puts on a tight charcoal long sleeved shirt and pairs it with her favorite pair of dark washed jeans that hug her every curve, which is something she would usually feel a little insecure about but she has recently been trying to step out of her comfort zone. She isn't going to let her mother's words control her life anymore. She is going to try to eat as much as she pleases and do whatever the hell she wants. The last time she went on a date with Robin he made her forget about the amount of food she was eating because she was having an amazing time. She hopes the same thing happens tonight.

She chooses her shoes carefully and decides on her grey high heeled boots. To top that off, she wears a long necklace that has a diamond on the end. She keeps her make up very simple only putting on foundation, tinted lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of grey eye shadow. She loosely curls her hair and fluffs it before she walks into the living room.

Regina walks into the room and Kathryn whistles, "someone is looking hot tonight!"

Henrys mouth is wide open as he stares at his mom in amazement. Regina looks down at her outfit and then back to her son with a confused look on her face, "what is it Henry?"

He jumps off the couch and runs into her arms, placing a wet kiss on her cheek before he whispers, "you look really pretty mommy."

Regina's smile grows as she lovingly hugs her son back, placing a kiss into his hair, "thank you sweetheart."

Henry pulls back a little bit with a confused look on his face, "where are you going?"

Regina eyes fly open wide as those words that come tumbling from his mouth. She wants to tell him the truth, but she is terrified about it. She doesn't want Henry to fall in love with Robin and then be disappointed if they break up. Having a child can make dating difficult because the break up can hurt the kid as much as the parent. Panicked thoughts go through her mind, _what if Robin ends up leaving and breaking both of our hearts? What if Henry hates Robin? What if Robin ends up not liking Henry? What if Henry gets mad at me for dating someone?_ About a million what ifs race through her mind before she makes up her mind on what to tell Henry.

She bends down to look Henry in the eyes before taking his hands in hers. "I'm going on a date tonight with a very kind man named Robin. Are you okay with that?"

Henry stays silent for a moment, looking at his mom with a questioning glare making Regina's heart drop. A second later Henry wraps his small arms around Regina's waist, "of course I'm okay with it, mommy. Do I get to meet him today?"

"Only if you want to sweetheart," Regina says as she breathes out a sigh of relief.

Henry releases her and jumps up and down, "I do!"

He scrambles over to Kathryn and loudly whispers, "mommy has a boyfriend!"

Kathryn doubles over in laughter and picks the boy up, "yes she does. Should we give him a stern talk before he goes on this date with your mommy?"

"Kathryn!" Regina yells as Henry giggles loudly and shakes his head up and down.

Henry walks back over to Regina and sets his hands on his hips, "I'm going to have to have a talk with him and see if he is good enough for you," he tells her with a serious tone that has Kathryn putting her hand over her mouth to muffle her loud laugh.

Regina glares at her best friend as she agrees to Henry and only Henry having a stern talk to Robin before her date. Just as she tells him that the doorbell rings and Henry tells her that he will answer it.

He runs over to the door and stands on his tiptoes to open it. Henry looks up at Robin and sets his hands on his hips again before asking Robin, "what are your intentions with my mommy?"

"Henry!" Regina yells, looking up at Robin apologetically as Kathryn continues to laugh.

Robin grins and bends down to look at Henry in the eyes. He lifts his hand to shake Henrys and Henry quickly takes it. "You must be Henry," Robin says with a huge smile. "It is very nice to meet you."

Henry blushes, "Its very nice to meet you too, Robin." Henrys face goes stern again, "can you please answer my question."

"Of course. Tonight I plan on taking your mother out on a lovely date and I plan to make her laugh and make her very happy. Is that alright with you?" Robin says with sincerity.

Henrys face lights up and he smiles brightly, "yup, you've passed the test!"

Robin laughs as he stands back up, "I am very glad I did," he replies as he looks at Regina.

Their eyes meet and Regina blushes remembering the conversation that they had over text on Wednesday. "Are you ready to go?" Robin questions her.

"Yeah, of course," she replies. Regina looks at Henry and places a kiss on his head, "please be good for Kathryn. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," Henry replies wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Regina looks at Robin while slipping on her coat, "shall we get going?"

He wraps his arm around her waist and leads her out of the door to his car. He places a small kiss on her cheek before he opens the passenger door for her. She smiles at him and also gives him a light peck on the cheek. After he settles into the car Regina asks him, "are you finally going to tell me where we are going?"

"You are just going to have to wait and see, Milady."

a/n: Sorry for the wait. Finals have been kicking my ass and my computer restarted while I was half way through this and I lost everything. I promise once summer break comes I will be updating a lot faster. Please review and let me know what you think. I am open to any suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm finally on summer break and I'm going to try to update at least once every 2 weeks. I promise that the wait will never be this long again and the next chapter will be longer. It was a super busy month. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! WARNING: major feels.**

A comfortable silence falls upon them on their way to their destination that Robin is very insistent on keeping a secret. About five minutes into the car ride there, Regina turns the radio on to another one of her favorite songs, chasing cars and Robin captures her hand and laces their fingers together. Regina smiles at this simple act that makes her stomach flutter. Everything that Robin does seems to make either her stomach flutter or her knees weak. Just a simple smile from him makes her feel like she is on top of the world. It is in indescribable feeling.

Robin is the first one to break the silence, "Henry is quite adorable. He acts a little like you from what I've seen."

Regina smiles brightly, "he is my whole world. I hope him acting like me is a good thing. He didn't bother you when he asked what your intentions with me were, did he?"

"No, of course not. I found that very charming. I think it is sweet that he wants to keep you safe and protected." Robin pauses before continuing, "him acting like you is a great thing, although you can be very mischievous. I discovered that side of you last night," he ends with a wink.

Regina ducks her head in an attempt to hide the deep blush that is slowly creeping up to her cheeks at him mentioning their flirtatious text messages. She quickly recovers and throws him a salacious grin, "you are the one that started it, so I believe that you are the one that is mischievous, Locksley," she drawls.

"You know how I feel about you saying my last name like that. You are wicked," he softly growls.

"Not wicked dear, evil. Don't you remember, everyone calls me the evil queen," she jokes.

Robin chuckles, "I still cannot see you being evil. Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil."

She lets out a breathy laugh and leans over to brush a small kiss on his cheek, "I think you are the only one that knows me who thinks that, babe."

"I take it back I like you calling me babe so much more than you calling me Locksley," Robin quickly replies with a smirk.

Regina smacks his arm affectionately, "you are such a flirt."

"Can you blame me?" he shrugs playfully.

Before Regina has the chance to answer they arrive at their destination and she is stunned to silence. He pulls into central park just as the sun is setting and it gives the sky a beautiful pink tint. Before she has a chance to say anything, Robin steps out of the car and opens her door. He grabs her hand and leads her towards the place that their date is going to take place. A large flannel blanket is spread out on the ground with a picnic basket in the very middle with two dimly lit lanterns placed beside it. It is set up in a very secluded place in the park away from everything else, but also close enough so you can faintly hear the waterfall running.

Robin looks at Regina as she continues to look at the whole set up in a state of shock. "Do you like it?" he asks worriedly.

Regina looks at him with admiration and puts her hand on the side of his face, absentmindedly rubbing the stubbles of hair that line his jaw, "no one has ever done anything like this for me. I love it, Robin."

Robin's face breaks out into an infectious smile as he steps closer to her, "I am glad you like it."

"I really want to kiss you right now," Regina whispers as she moves even closer to him, her eyes flickering down to his lips as she instinctively licks her own lips.

Robin moves impossibly close to her, this movement causing her breath to hitch in anticipation as their hot breath mingles. "Then what's stopping you?"

"Nothing," she whispers before pulling him into a searing kiss.

The kiss was tender at first, soft, experimental, but when Robin nibbled on her lower lip and a low moan vibrated against his lips, it became heated and passionate. It was like their lips were a perfect fit for each other. Robin found himself getting lost in Regina. He is driven by the kiss and runs his hand up her back and threads it into her hair.

They part briefly for air, pressing their foreheads together before their lips meet again. He pulls her even closer to his body so they are nearly merged together. He licks the seam of her lips in a silent permission and she willingly opens her mouth to his greedy tongue.

Regina has never had a kiss this passionate, not even with Daniel. It has her releasing feelings that have been dormant for quite some time. She is getting lost in Robin Locksley and she never wants this moment to end. In this moment she feels truly cherished and happy.

Regina lets out a pleasured sigh as his kisses travel to the bottom of her jaw and down her neck and back up again to suck at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her fingers rake through his hair and leads his face back up to her lips.

Robin revels in the taste of her tongue and the smell of her perfume that invades his senses. Soon enough their kisses turn into pecks that have Regina feeling giddy. They pull apart from the kiss for a final time and look each other in the eyes, both of them breathing shallowly, and Regina bursts out laughing.

Robin chuckles, "what's so funny?"

She composes herself, "it's nothing, truly. I'm just so happy. I just… never thought I'd have something like this. Something fun and spontaneous. You keep me on my toes, Locksley and that is one of the many things that I find endearing about you. Also that kiss was fucking amazing."

Now it was Robin's turn to laugh, "you are quite a good kisser, M'lady. Now, shall we get to our dinner?"

They both walk the very short distance to the flannel blanket where their date is taking place. Robin sits and Regina joins him as he begins to pull food items out of the basket. "It isn't going to be a very fancy dinner. I wanted to make sure that is was easy and portable," Robin informs Regina with a frown.

"That's no problem at all. I like to keep things simple," she replies with a reassuring smile that eases Robin's nerves.

Their dinner, although simple, is lovely. Robin brought tiny sandwiches cut into shapes that made Regina laugh. It also included fresh summer rolls, brie and crackers, and strawberries with liquid chocolate to dip them.

"This all looks very delicious."

"By all means, let's eat," Robin exclaims goofily.

As Robin is in the middle of chewing his sandwich he begins to talk, "I wasn't expecting a kiss until the end of this date."

"Overly confident of yourself are you Locksley? What made you think that you were going to get a kiss at all?"

"For starters, you nearly made out with me in the restaurant on our last date and I was an idiot not to kiss you at the end of that one. And clearly I can be overly confident. You're the one who nearly jumped me and started kissing me."

Regina scowls and playfully smacks his arm, "oh, shut the hell up."

Robin feigns hurt, "you may be tiny but you are strong."

Regina laughs outright at that, "you have no idea what I am capable of."

"Well, now I'm terrified."

Regina rolls her eyes in response before moving on to a different topic. But before she has the chance to speak her phone starts to ring. "I'm sorry," she tells Robin before taking out her phone. Her face drops as she sees the caller ID, it's her mother. It has been almost a full year since she has heard from her mom and she doesn't understand why she would be calling her now. Regina has made it clear that she doesn't want her in her life and she especially doesn't want Cora anywhere around her son. She hurriedly ignores the call and looks back up at Robin who now has this curious look upon his face.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"If by ghost you mean my mother, then yes," she replies bitterly.

"I'm guessing things aren't so great with your mom. Do you want to talk about it?"

He can see her building her walls back up as she plasters a smile on her face and replies, "it's not the greatest of relationships, but let's not ruin our dinner by talking about her."

Robin nods, even though now he is thinking of every little thing that can make a relationship between a mother and her daughter go so downhill, but he knows that Regina isn't ready to talk about it quite yet and he accepts that.

.::.

Why out of all of the times that Regina's mother could have contacted her did it have to be during her date with Robin? Now she feels self conscious about every little thing about herself. _Why did I wear jeans that hug every curve? Do I look super fat now? I wonder what he would say if I just didn't eat anything? Would he question it? I know I need to lose a few pounds, I'll just make sure to eat less. Maybe I'll just eat as much as I want and throw it up when I get home._

A million scenarios are running through her mind at once and she doesn't know what to do. She hasn't felt this self conscious in a long time. She hates that after so long her mother still has this type of power over her. Regina has never felt more emotionally drained.

Robin pulls her out of her daze by asking her if she's alright and she knows that she can't bring him into this shit show that she calls her life right now, so she hides behind a mask like she's been taught to and sucks it up. She doesn't want to be the one who ruins this date.

While they continue to eat neither of them talk. Robin can sense the tension and sadness in Regina's eyes. He pays very close attention to her and notices how she is weary about what she is eating. She takes very small bites and has a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm sorry if the food isn't too good. You don't look like you are enjoying it very much," Robin says as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Regina puts a comforting hand on his arm, "it's not the food, I promise. I've… just lost my appetite. My mother doesn't call me very often considering that I told her that I didn't want her in my life anymore. It has me on edge. I'm so sorry for making this date feel incredibly awkward."

Regina freezes. She didn't mean to admit those things to Robin. She buries her face in her hands and let's out a deep sigh. _Why do I always fuck things up? I have way too much baggage. He's going to leave me._

"Regina," Robin whispers. "Please look at me."

Regina slowly brings her head up and keeps her eyes closed for a split second. When she opens her eyes Robin can see the pain and fear in them as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I... I'm sorry. I understand if you would want to leave me." Regina chuckles darkly, "I have a lot of baggage."

Robin moves closer to her and grips her hand tightly, "your 'baggage' is a part of you, Regina. It is who you are. Don't for a second think I'm going to leave you because of things that have happened in your past. Everyone, including me, has some sort of baggage. I am here for you. I will be your shoulder to cry on when you need it. Just please don't shut me out. I understand that you aren't ready to talk about things that have happened in your past and I am completely okay with that. I don't want to push you into talking about things you aren't ready to talk about. I'm not going to leave you. Please don't push me away."

Regina lets a few more tears fall from her eyes before snuggling up to Robin, "thank you. It's going to be hard for me not to want to run away. That's what I'm best at, running away from all of my problems. I'm going to try my best not to shut you out, because that is the last thing I want to do. These past few days that I've talked to you have been amazing. You make me really happy, Robin."

"You make me really happy too."

Regina gives him a shy smile, "now let's go back to having a lovely date. I'm not going to let my mother ruin it for us. And I promise that I'll eventually tell you the whole story about her. I want you to know, but I'm just not ready yet."

Robin gives her a small peck on the lips, "whenever you are ready I'll be here."

Regina smiles and grabs a fresh summer roll. "So, Did you—or do you—have a nickname? And if you do, what's the story behind it," she questions as she snuggles even closer to him.

A loud laugh erupts from him, "you are so going to make fun of me for this."

"Am not," she replies with a shake of her head.

"Oh, yes you are. My nickname is Robin Hood or RH for short. Everyone used to call me that. I guess it was a way of making fun of me because my last name is Locksley, I am really good at archery and I had a best friend named John."

Regina erupts in a fit of giggles, "you are an archer!"

"Bugger off! I can't help it that my last name is Locksley and my parents put me in archery classes. It's like they wanted me to get made fun of," Robin says jokingly.

"Sorry, I just can't get my mind wrapped around it. That's hilarious."

Robin shakes his head, laughing, "Robin Hood and the Evil Queen. Who would've thought they would be dating. Moving on from that question, what kinds of things really make you laugh?"

Regina thinks about that for a while, "well, a lot of things make me laugh. Sarcasm, corny jokes, you, and I know this sounds really awful but people falling down cracks me up."

He lets out a burst of laughter, "even elderly people falling down makes you laugh?"

"Oh god, no. I may be called the Evil Queen, but I have a heart, Robin!"

He nearly cries with laughter that time, "I know, I know. I was merely messing with you. Now, let's go back to that statement where you said that I made you laugh. I'd like to know more about that."

A deep blush creeps up her neck, "you make me laugh. What else do you want me to say about it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see that cute little blush appear on your cheeks again."

Regina scowls as she blushes at his comment, "you are impossible, Locksley."

"That's what you find so charming about me."

"Getting a bit cocky, aren't you?"

Robin puts his hand on his chest in feigned shock, "me? Of course not!"

Regina laughs, "whatever you say, babe. Now, I'm taking this conversation in a different direction. You have to answer this question very carefully, considering if you answer it wrong then it could possibly be a deal breaker. Are you more of a TV person, or do you prefer movies."

Robin snorts, "this is the big deal breaker question?"

"Of course," Regina says with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Well, I hope I get this right. I love TV shows. There is something about them that is more complex than watching movies. You get to know the characters inside and out and get really attached to that certain character's story. I find that more interesting than watching a movie that is about 2 hours and having things crammed into it to try and get all of the information through to the people who are watching."

"You are… correct," Regina exclaims with a giggle.

"Oh, thank god. I was about to break into a sweat."

Regina sweetly kisses his cheek, "you did good, babe. I think I might already know the answer to this question, but I'm going to ask it anyways. Who is your best friend and what do you like about him or her?"

"I have a lot of friends and they all mean so much to me, but I would have to say that my best mate is Killian. He has been with me through some of the darkest moments in my life. Don't ever tell him I said this to you because God knows he will never let me forget about it, but I don't know what I would do without him." Robin takes a deep breath before continuing, "I need to ask you a favor. I know that today has been an emotional rollercoaster and I will understand if you say no, but I have to ask because Killian has done so much for me. I would love to return the favor."

Regina notices his reluctance, "you can ask me anything, Robin. It's okay, I promise."

He let's out of breath of relief. "Killian and his wife are going through a really tough time. Emma wants to get a divorce and that is the last thing that Killian wants to do. He has made some mistakes in the relationship, but I believe that he deserves another chance to get his act together. Is there any way that you can help him through this? Can you try to delay the divorce? Could you be his lawyer?"

Regina suddenly feels like she can't breathe. She can't believe that this is happening and after all of the things that Killian has done to Emma, she can't believe that Robin would take his side. That makes her question what kind of man Robin is. She doesn't know what to say. She has no idea how to respond. There is no way she would ever think about taking Killian's side over Emma's. The only words she can manage to spit out is, "Emma… Emma Swan?"


End file.
